


Flower for Your Thoughts

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomy, Bday fic, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, OTPtober, Prompt Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: “Where is Lea?” Xion then asks.“He stepped out for a moment,” Kairi says. “He should be—Oh.” She grins. “Speak of the devil.”Isa turns to where the young girl is looking to see Lea walking through another set of doors. He smiles at the sight of him and when Lea spots him, too, he can’t help but rush over to him. Lea meets him halfway and they practically throw themselves at each other. Throw their arms around each other. Three months is too long. Isa never wants to be away from him for that long ever again. Not that he could ever say that out loud, though.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 26





	Flower for Your Thoughts

Isa’s gaze is fixated on the mirror. He keeps giving himself a onceover. Checking that his tie is straight. Checking that his shirt isn’t wrinkled. Fixing is hair. Making sure there aren’t any strays out of place. He doesn’t understand why he’s so nervous. So dressed up. He’s sure the evening will be casual. Laidback. But he’s all about making a good first impression. And it’s the first time he’ll be seeing _him_ again in almost three whole months. He wants to look his absolute best.

The knock on the front door finally breaks him away from the mirror. He answers it to see Xion and Roxas standing on the other side. Roxas almost instantly breaks into a fit of laughter.

“I told you he’d be wearing a suit and tie,” he says.

Xion rolls her eyes at him. “Shut up.” She then turns to Isa and smiles gently. “It’s not so formal. At least leave the jacket behind.”

Isa swallows hard. “I’d rather not.”

“C’mon, don’t worry about impressing these guys,” Roxas says. “Besides, I’m sure Lea has talked you up enough that they’re already sick of you.” The comment would’ve made Isa blush had it not been for the last part of it. Xion elbows Roxas in the side in response, but he only laughs again. “Okay. Bad joke. Sorry.”

“Let’s just get going.” And she turns back towards the car.

Isa brings along his jacket, but he leaves it in the car.

The house they arrive at looks more like a mansion. All three of them are in awe as they head up the lantern-lit walkway. It’s a beautiful setting. Like walking into a fairytale. And it makes Isa even _more_ nervous. This isn’t casual. Hell, he might even go back for his jacket. Except the front door is already opening and a young woman with short blue hair steps out onto the landing.

“You three must be Lea’s friends,” she says, smiling warmly. “My name is Aqua. It’s so nice to finally meet you all.” She gestures past the door. “Please, come in.” Xion is first to enter, followed by Roxas, and then Isa. Aqua closes the door behind them. “Follow me.”

She leads them down a long, brightly lit hallway. They pass a grand staircase along the way, and every step tightens the knot in Isa’s stomach. This place—these people—are already so out of his comfort zone. Tch. Just goes to show how Lea can fit in anywhere and with anyone. Isa has always envied that about him.

When they reach the end of the hallway, after what seems like an eternity, Isa finds them in a ballroom of sorts. There are six others standing towards the far side of the room. They all turn and wave as they enter.

“Everyone, these are Lea’s friends,” Aqua tells them.

“Holy shit,” Roxas says before anyone can be introduced. “Lea had mentioned something about meeting my doppelganger on this trip, but I honestly thought he was exaggerating. This is crazy, though.”

The referred to doppelganger chuckles. “Yeah, I know what you mean. He’s definitely that type.” He smiles. “Name’s Ventus, but you can call me Ven. And that obviously makes you Roxas.”

“Obviously.”

Aqua laughs softly before introducing the rest of the small group. Terra. Naminé. Kairi. Riku. Sora. After that, Isa and Xion properly introduce themselves, as well.

“Where is Lea?” Xion then asks.

“He stepped out for a moment,” Kairi says. “He should be—Oh.” She grins. “Speak of the devil.”

Isa turns to where the young girl is looking to see Lea walking through another set of doors. He smiles at the sight of him and when Lea spots him, too, he can’t help but rush over to him. Lea meets him halfway and they practically throw themselves at each other. Throw their arms around each other. Three months is too long. Isa never wants to be away from him for that long ever again. Not that he could ever say that out loud, though.

“It’s so good to see you,” Lea speaks up. “And _of course_ you’d show up wearing a frigging tie.” He chuckles right in Isa’s ear and the sound makes him melt. “That’s just like you.” They pull away from each other and Isa steps to the side, allowing for Roxas and Xion to greet the redhead, as well. “It’s so good to see all of you.” After both kids also get a warm hug, Lea looks to the others. “Hope I didn’t miss much.”

“Not really,” Riku says. “Just the realisation that you hadn’t been exaggerating about Ven and Roxas.”

Lea grins. “Told ya.”

“All right, so tell us all about the trip,” Xion goes on. “We wanna hear everything.”

Lea starts the story, but his new friends jump in here and there. Isa is content to listen to any of them, but he keeps his gaze on Lea. Hmm. He had been one of eight chosen to go on a three-month expedition to study the stars. It had been quite the prestigious honour. One he had almost passed up, but Isa convinced him to go. Told him he couldn’t miss out on an opportunity like this. _This is a once in a lifetime chance_. When the day came for them to say goodbye, though, Isa almost couldn’t go through with it. He almost asked Lea to change his mind. To stay. But seeing the look on Lea’s face—the excitement—had brought him to his senses. And he let him go.

“Sounds like it was an incredible adventure,” Xion says. Her face lights up. “Did you make any discoveries?”

“No, but that’s not what the trip was meant for,” Naminé says. “We were just given certain stars and planets and clusters to study in depth.”

“We were each given our own star, though, for our work and time,” Sora tells them.

Kairi nods her head, a wide smile spread across her lips. “Yeah, that was probably the best part, to be honest.”

“Now, you five are all _our_ age,” Roxas then speaks up. “How did this group end up being mostly sixteen and seventeen-year-olds?”

Naminé shrugs her shoulders, seemingly holding back a blush. “Well, we all graduated high school early and showed the best potential and promise for the expedition.”

“I, for one, wouldn’t have chosen any other group,” Aqua says.

Terra smiles. “Me neither.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lea goes on. “I wouldn’t trade any of you for anything.”

The breath catches in Isa’s throat. Damn it. No. He shouldn’t feel _jealous_ of any of these people. He shouldn’t feel threatened by them. Seeing how happy Lea is, though… Part of him feels as if he’s about to be replaced. These people share a huge interest with Lea; they share a part of his life. Isa has always been willing to listen to Lea when he wants to talk about astronomy, but he doesn’t understand it the way Lea does. Sure, Isa loves the night sky, but it’s not the same as studying it. And now Isa can’t help but worry that he’s about to lose—

“Hey.” Lea’s hand is on his shoulder. “You feeling okay?”

“Sorry, I—” He steps away from him. “I think I need to—” He needs to leave. Get out of here. “I just need some fresh air.”

“Sure,” Aqua says. “The door Lea came through and straight down the hall.”

He nods his head once before turning away and taking his leave. As he makes his way down the hall, the lighting gets dimmer and dimmer. He soon comes to the end and finds himself in front of another set of doors. He takes a deep breath and pushes through them. They lead him to a balcony. He steps onto it and looks up. The breath is knocked out of him as he’s met with a sky full of stars. It’s a wildly different scene compared to the house’s entrance. Still looking skyward, he steps up to the edge and leans forward, resting his arms on the ledge. He could get used to this.

He wishes he had his jacket.

Soon enough, one is being wrapped around his shoulders. He’s broken from his trance and turns his head to see Lea stepping beside him.

“Flower for your thoughts,” Lea says, grinning. He lifts his hand to reveal that he’s holding a single sunflower. “Take a petal, tell a thought.”

Isa can’t help the chuckle. He does take a petal, though. “You’ve made a lot of new friends during this trip.”

Lea takes a petal. “They’re like a family to me.”

Isa takes another. “Should we be concerned?”

And another for Lea. “Instead of being concerned, they could be your family, too.”

Isa and Lea continue the pattern, making their way around the sunflower. Isa tells him the first thought that comes to mind with each petal. Doesn’t matter what it has to do with. This is something they’ve been doing since they were kids. It’s their way of communicating. Their way of telling secrets. It’s… _theirs_.

As they come to the last few petals, something in Isa tells him to be more daring. More vulnerable. “I’ve missed you more than you know,” he says with the next petal.

Lea smiles, taking the next. “I’ve missed you, too.” He pulls the sunflower—or what’s left of it—away before Isa can take the next petal. “Come with me.”

“Huh?”

“Trust me.”

Lea takes Isa by the hand and leads him off the balcony and back inside. They don’t return to the ballroom, though. Instead, Isa follows Lea up a spiral staircase. One that brings them up to a tower. The roof. They step outside and the night air is even chillier up here. But Isa doesn’t have a chance to complain with Lea dragging him over to where a telescope is set up. He then holds the sunflower back out for him.

Isa quirks an eyebrow as he takes the next petal. “I don’t know what to expect.”

Lea grins. “Good.” He then turns to the telescope and looks through it. He makes a couple adjustments before stepping away. “C’mere.” He ushers Isa over and he looks at the scope now. “You see the star that has that almost _X_ shape?”

“I do…”

Lea taps on his shoulder. Isa pulls away from the telescope to look back at him. He pulls a petal. “The star I was given from the trip, I named after you.”

Isa’s heart skips a beat. “You… You did _what_?”

“I named the star after you.” He pulls a piece of paper from his back pocket. “Here.”

Isa takes it and unfolds it. It’s the official paperwork for the naming of the star. _Holy shit_ … He turns away from Lea and looks back through the telescope. At the star. The star that’s named after him. Tch. He has no idea what to say. He does know what to do, though. So, he takes a step away from the telescope before facing Lea again. And then he’s winding his arms around his neck and _kissing_ him. Something he never thought he’d have the courage to do. But here he is. Better yet, Lea is kissing him back.

“Y’know, I was hoping you’d react like that,” he says once they break apart.

Isa chuckles. “I can’t believe you did this.”

He holds the sunflower between them. “There’s still two left.”

He blushes before taking the second to last petal. “I love you.”

His smile widens. He then proceeds to pull the final petal. “I love you, too.”

They’re kissing again. Their arms wrapped around each other. The jacket has fallen from Isa’s shoulders, but it’s impossible for him to feel cold while he’s in Lea’s embrace. And he doesn’t plan on letting go anytime soon. Lea seems to be on the same page, too.

Three months is a long time to spend apart, but Isa got his very own star out of it. Not just the one in the sky, either. The one is his arms. The one he’s _finally_ kissing. The star of his life ever since they were kids. The star guiding his heart. The only star he needs to light up his darkest nights. The only star he’s ever wished upon.

Wishes do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> So, twitter has this OTPtober prompt list going around and I asked my friend from there which prompt is her favourite. She told me stargazing and flowers/gifts. So, I combined those two prompts to write her a bday fic and now I'm posting here!! Gonna turn it into some elaborate full AU at some point, as well lol
> 
> Either way, hope y'all enjoyed :3


End file.
